The Beginning Of NaLu
by Yumi-kii
Summary: What happened during the shopping trip Team Natsu went to that caused natsu to go on a chasing spree and lucy to go running for her life? "Someone! ERZA! HELP ME!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hey you guys! This is my new story. I hope that I wrote this well cus...well I'm still kinda new to this so please review to let me know what you think. Please enjoy the story! Btw, this story is Rated T just in case. Now then, Please enjoy! : NaLu FOREVER!

_**Normal POV:**_

Team Natsu is waiting for one another as they have planned to go on a shopping trip today as Erza felt that team bonding is important. Lucy is seating in her usual seat waiting for her team while Mira tries to convince her that she and Natsu should get together.

" Lucy, You're finally going on a date with Natsu huh?" Fairy Tail's very own beautiful Mirajane teased. "Huh? Mira! What are you talking about? Why would I be going on a date with Natsu?" The now flustered blond mage retorted.

" But don't you and Natsu love each other? You two are a perfect match made in heaven you know?"

" What? What in the world are you talking about? I don't love Natsu and I'm sure Natsu doesn't like me that way too. Besides, Erza and Gray are with us, so we are not completely alone."

" Hmm...are you hinting that you would like to be alone with Natsu?" The White-haired Beauty replied with a teasing expression.

Before the celestial mage could reply, her teammates called her to let her know that they are leaving. Lucy hurriedly mumbled a goodbye to Mira before jetting off her seat and rushing to her teammates at the door.

" Bye Lucy! Have fun while shopping!" Mira cried out to the blond mage with an all-knowing smirk.

Lucy knowing what Mira meant started turning as red as a tomato. She reminded herself to give mira a talk about trying to convince her that she and Natsu were not an item.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Geez...that Mira! Talking about me and Natsu being an item. What's she thinking really?" Although I must admit that it got me thinking about me and Natsu. " Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!" Natsu waved his hand right in front of my face trying to get my attention. " What is it Natsu?" I asked. " What are you day-dreaming about lucy? I've been calling you for a while now and yet you didn't respond."

" Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something." I hastily replied not wanting to tell anyone about my conversation with Mira awhile ago. I hadn't even realised that I was day-dreaming.

" Lucy, would you like to grab some lunch first or would you like to shop first?" Erza asked.

My stomach suddenly growled, thus answering Erza's question for me. " Alright, lunch it is!" " Thank God! I'm Practically starving!" Both Gray and Natsu yelled.

_**Normal POV:**_

And with this, Team Natsu all walked towards a nearby restaurant. Well...all except the two starving mages. However, as soon as, the team entered, trouble arised.

_**That's the end of chapter 1 . Thanks for reading the first chapter readers. please look forward to chapter 2 . I apologise for all spelling and grammar mistakes. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter although it is short:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hey you guys! This is the 2nd chapter of my new story. Please review to let me know what you think. Please enjoy the story! Btw, this story is Rated T just in case. Now then, Please enjoy! : NaLu FOREVER!

_**Lucy's POV:**_

"Table for 4?" we were being guided towards a round table with a light blue colour. The restaurant turns out to be one of those semi-formal ones. Luckily, for natsu as he wouldn't be snubbed for his table manners. Gray was about to take the seat beside me, when natsu suddenly pushed him away and took the seat.

" What the hell was that for fire-breath?" Gray exclaimed

" What do you mean what was that for? Can't you see that the one who should seat beside lucy should me?"

" Oh! I get it you're jealous that I'm the one who's seating beside lucy."

I looked at wendy contemplating if I should stop their pointless fight, when I heard a low growl coming from erza. I turned and saw that she has already started to ex-equip.

" Both of you...are you fighting?" Erza exclaimed so loudly causing everyone in the restaurant to shrink in their seats.

The two boys stopped fighting at once and went into Happy mode when they heard erza's angered tone. Both started to dance around with both their arms slung around one another.

Satisfied with their act, erza sat back down not before changing back into her regular armour.

_Sigh. Why does a fight always have to occur between them?_

_**Normal POV:**_

With this thought, the members of Team Natsu all calmed down and started ordering their food.

" Ahhh!~ the food was delicious!" Lucy said as they walked out of the restaurant. The team decided to do some window shopping. As they were walking around, a sparkling red caught natsu's eye.

_**Natsu's POV:**_

As we were walking around, a sparkling red caught my eye. I turned around and saw a sparkling gem the colour of blood. I don't know why but that gem is just so enchanting. It was as if it was enchanting me with it's colour. It was like the gem itself is casting an unknown spell on me.

" Natsu? Are you okay?" Suddenly all I was staring at was lucy's concerned face. " You look as if you were dazed by something."

" Huh? Lucy? Oh...sorry I was just distracted by the red gem over by that merchant's stall."

" What are you talking about? There's no merchant store there. Well, hurry up or else we'll leave you behind." As lucy turned around to join the others, I caught a whiff of her delicious scent. It really is very distracting that sweet scent of hers. It always causes me to become unable to focus on anything. I feel like I could just stay, hugging her, all day.

" Natsu! Stop day dreaming over there and hurry up!" Erza cried as I broke my train of thoughts and hurried to join the others.

_**Normal POV:**_

With that, the day ended with natsu trying his very best to not pounce on all those guys who stared at lucy and also to not fight with gray for fear of enraging the great titania.

_Next chapter: What will happen to Natsu now that he has seen that mysterious gem? _

_I apologise for all mistakes made. I know that some of you guys might think that this is a little rushed but I'm not that good at writing stories yet so please bear with me. I will try to slow down too. Thanks for reading chapter 2. Look forward to chapter 3 the start of the climax:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Readers! I apologise for taking so long to update chapter 3. I'm currently having exams and am really stressed. Plus i seem to be having a minor case of writer block. Please forgive me and wait for the next update. Thank you for supporting my story! :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 : NewMusic098**

Hey readers! I sincerely apologize for the long wait. This is the start of the climax of my story:D This Chapter is Dedicated to a wonderful supporter of this story...NewMusic098!

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. Here's a few thanks and an answer for one of my reviewer:**

**To TheOneMagic: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I have read your review and my answer to your question is that it was a typo. I sincerely apologise and I will take note of it. :D**

**To my awesome reviewers and readers:**

**Oshirajinda, .9256, Darklight0303, Ascarroll, (Thanks for cheering for me), jane(Guest)(You do not know how much your review means to me), GoldenRoseTanya, Wolfy(Guest)(Arigato for cheering me on for my exams), Griff2tigre, Almeidabeu and a mysterious person who named him/herself Guest.**

"NaLu"** = Speech**

_Now Awesome Readers, Enjoy Chapter 3!_

It was a particularly quiet morning for a particular blond. She was sleeping soundly. When the soft morning rays of the sun hit her face, she slowly opened her sleepy eyes and rubbed them. The blond-haired woman Stretched her stiff limbs and gave out a yawn.

"I'm so tired despite sleeping till the afternoon." Lucy said as she got up from her comfy bed and got ready for a bath. She went to her wardrobe and pick out her favourite outfit. Her favourite outfit consist of her blue and white stripped tank top paired with her blue skirt and combat heeled-boots.

Grabbing her trusty whip and keys, Lucy set off towards her beloved guild. On the way, she started thinking that she forgot about something this morning.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

Hmmm...is there something that should have happened in the morning? Wait a sec...Morning...Mor-ni-ing...hmm...Oh! Natsu and Happy! I get it now! They Weren't here this morning! Where are they anyway? Natsu wasn't in my house last night too. Doesn't he always crawl into my bed? Maybe...they are in the guild already?

With this thought in mind, I continued walking till I reached the guild. My lips involuntarily turned into a smile when the guild came into sight. I pushed open the door that leads to the place where most of my treasured memories are held. As I walked to the bar, I was greeted by various guild members. Of course, being taught at a young age that manners are important, I returned their hellos. I reached the bar and greeted Mirajane, the prettiest lady I've ever met.

"Mira some breakfast please." I asked and waited patiently for mira to fix my breakfast for me. As I was waiting for my food to arrive, I decided to go to the library to read some books.

_**Natsu's POV:**_

I was busy doing some ninja stunts with happy when I smelt Lucy enter the guild. I spotted her from the corner of my eyes. Damn is she gorgeous...and the best thing is that she's MINE! ...Wait, mine? Damn it! What am I thinking about? Since when did she become mine? I was about to start berating myself for thinking about lucy like this when I saw her going down to the library. Boy does she like to go to that place filled with books. 'Follow her!' A sudden thought popped into my head. Deciding to listen to that thought, I slowly made my way after her while I tried to decipher the weird feeling bubbling in my chest. My chest feels like it's been lit on fire and my stomach has this weird heat spreading through them. I had the instinct to pounce on her but restrained myself.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

I walked towards a shelf of books and started to browse through them. I found some interesting books and sat down to read. Luckily the library is empty so I am able to read in peace. As I was so engrossed in the book I was reading, I did not hear Natsu come down into the library. What alerted me that Natsu was here with me was when he called my name. "Luce..." Hearing his strong voice saying my name lit up a pit of fire, I never knew existed, in my stomach. I lifted my head and saw Natsu by my side. "Natsu..." I started but stopped halfway when I saw him stop and went still as if he was thinking about an important thing with his determined look. "Natsu? Is something wrong? What are you thinking about?" I reached out and tried to give him a pat when he suddenly looked at me with a creepy smirk. It was as if he has turned into another person. Then he started to talk "Lucy...I want you." "What are you talking about Natsu?" "Lucy-I-want-you" I was shocked by what natsu said and thought that he must he playing a prank on me. But when he grabbed my arm with that creepy smirk of his, I started to freak out and struggled to get out of his grip. I quickly wrenched my arm free and started to back away from him. However, all natsu did was close the gap, that I was trying to create, between us.

"Lucy...You're Mine and only mine. And I want you right now Lucy." And then his entire body got engulfed in fire.

_**Natsu's POV:**_

I was walking towards lucy when I felt a strong stir in my emotions. As if the dragon inside of me is trying to get out so that it can fufill it's needs. What kind of needs I do not know. What I do know is that the feeling is so strong that I needed to stop for a moment to keep it under control. Then I smelt Lucy's delicious scent and my control snapped. 'I need her' was my last thought. I grabbed her arm and gave her a smirk. It seems that my smirk has scared her as she started to back away from me. I was not going to let her get away from me. I closed the gap between us and said "Lucy...You're Mine and only mine. And I want you right now Lucy."

Cliff hangers! I know you guys probably hates cliff hangers but I've just have to put a cliff hanger in order to organize the next part of the story. You guys might know what's going to happen next cus it's sort of predictable? Well then this is the end of chapter 3:D I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is by far my longest chapter. Heehee. Once again, I would like to thank all the supporters and readers of this story. NaLu FTW!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the long wait minna! Gomen Gomen! I'm so sorry that all of you had to wait so long. I couldn't update sooner as my parents had banned me from the computer as my end of year exams are near. I apologize. Please try to understand. Without further ado, lets get on with the thanks and then the story:**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to a genius named Hiro Mashima. The storyline is my own though. Sorry for not putting disclaimers before. It completely slipped my :D **_

_Special Thanks to these people who reviewed my story:_

Guest, GoldenRoseTanya, Wolfy, SpidyChad(Guest), NaLu777, maixnaru love(guest), NewMusic098, FairyTailNaLu33(Guest), eonia, Dissappear500, Lady scarlet'1997, , , ThePartyHasEnded, Miss Unperfect 101

"NaLu"** = Speech**

_Now Awesome and patient Readers, Enjoy Chapter 3!_

_A little recap from the previous chapter:_

'I need her' was my last thought. I was not going to let her get away from me. I grabbed her arm and gave her a smirk. It seems that my smirk has scared her as she started to back away from me. I was not going to let her get away from me. I closed the gap between us and said "Lucy...You're Mine and only mine. And I want you right now Lucy."

**Lucy's POV:**

Natsu wants me? What is he talking about? "Natsu are you okay? What are you talking about?" I tried to duck around him but I could not find an opening. My exit was slowly being cut of by him and he got closer and closer. Thump. He was so close now that I can feel his hot breath on my face. Thump-Thump-Thump. My heart started to beat really fast and my entire body seemed to be lited up. Why am I reacting like this? Oh my god...he's really close now and his face still has that creepy smirk plastered on. Just a few more inches and our lips will touch. My eyes are starting to close involuntarily. No! I can't kiss him! We are partners! His lips are closing in fast. And then...I felt it, his hot searing lips on my own. His lips were massaging my own making me give in to the kiss. I can't believe it. Natsu is kissing me! Those lips of his are just incredible. They were strong and firm but at the same time gentle. Who knew that those lips of his that had exchanged insulting words with enemies and friends and comforted me and given me courage in times of need would actually be as soft as a marshmellow.

His growl of pleasure rumbled through my entire body and made it heat up. I could feel my resolve of stopping the kiss slipping away. And just from a kiss from him! I wonder what would happen if he did something more...No! Lucy! Stop thinking of such thoughts! He's not the romance type of guy. But then again he's kissing me. Suddenly, something in me snapped and I pushed Natsu away with all of strength. He fell onto the floor. I muttered a quick sorry and started sprinting for the door.

**Natsu's POV:**

I slowly walk towards lucy. My control is breaking away from me with each step I take towards her. "Natsu are you okay? What are you talking about?" Her melodieous voice resounded in my head. She tried to duck so that she could get away but I didn't let her. After all, she's my precious mate. The only one that's perfect for me. Why should I let her get away? I could hear her heartbeat increase as I got closer to her. I could feel her body heat up now that my lips are just inches from hers. Her scent was so strong now. Her scent washed over me and I could not take it anymore. I pressed my lips to her own. Her lips was absolutely delicious. Her lips were really soft too. But this is not enough for me. I want more. I want to taste more of her. I wonder if she feels the same way about me as I do about her.

I was about to deepen the kiss when she all but pushed me away. Due to the shock, I landed on the ground on my butt. But I quickly got up and chased after her.

When she was about to reach the stairs, I called out "Lucy! You can't escape from me!"

**3rd person's POV:**

Lucy started running as fast as she can towards the door. However, she heard natsu call out to her from behind. "Lucy! You can't escape from me!" His words sent shivers down her spine and she started running even faster. Something about Natsu being like this scared her. she didn't know what it was and she did not want to find out what it was.

Natsu was closing down on lucy when all of a sudden lucy reached the door and yanked it open to make her escape.

As she ran, she looked around for her guildmates that would protect her from natsu.

**Lucy's POV:**

Just a little more and I will be able to escape. Just a little more...got it! I yanked the door opened and ran out to the corridor of the guild. Natsu's words had seriously frightened me and I was afraid he might do something to me. I looked around for erza or gray that would be able to help me to stop natsu. But I couldn't find her. I was nearing the stairs to the main hall of the guild. But he is also catching up. If I don't find someone fast, I'll be captured by him.

Someone...Someone...Erza...Gray help me! I was about to shout out Erza's name when I felt two strong but gentle arms surround me, trapping me in his embrace with no escape.

"Natsu...no...Let me go!" I cried but he's hold on me did not loosen. With him immobilizing all of my movements, I did the only thing I could. With all my might I shouted for Erza. "SOMEONE! ERZA! HELP ME!"

**Natsu's POV:**

I lit my legs on fire to use them as boosters so that I can catch up to her quickly. I saw that she was nearing the stairs and was about to go down. She was probably looking for erza to help her but it's useless. I would get her before erza or anyone comes. With this thought, I increased my speed and wrapped my arms around her tightly. Tight enough to not let her escape but not tight enough to cause her pain.

Lucy started to struggle in my arms but stopped when she realized it was futile. Instead, Lucy decided to shout for erza and the others and before I knew it erza appeared right in front of us.

**Lucy's POV:**

Upon hearing me call out for her, Erza dropped what she was doing and ran over. But when she saw Natsu with me, Her face changed form a alert expression to a confused expression. "What's going on here lucy? I thought you were in danger?" She said in a confused tone. I did not know how to explain things to her. In the end I blurted out " Natsu's scaring me" and that just increased her confusion.

_**That's the end of this chapter folks! Thanks for waiting and supporting this story. You have my utmost thanks. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review this story;D I have tried my best to write a longer chapter for all of my readers but if this is still too short please be patient and wait for the next few chapters which will be longer. That I can assure you:**_

**Now a little sneak peek on the next chapter:**

_**" Lucy! What happened?!"..."Lucy...It's mating season"..."Natsu..."**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! Sorry and thanks for the wait! Sadly, this is the last chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this story. Thank you again for supporting my story and giving me encouragement to continue writing this story. Without further ado, lets get on with the thanks and then the story:**_

_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. It belongs to a genius named Hiro Mashima. The storyline is my own though :D **_

_Special Thanks to these people who reviewed and followed/favourite my story:_

**NameDarkInferno**(guest)**, ElementalMiko12**(guest)**, angelsfairytail, beatress, NewMusic098, Anna**(guest), **xBluieLovex, ThePartyHasEntered, KawaiiOdango, KuramaBotan2011, animefreak978, dbzfan1234, amy23000, kisaandharu, umiechizen, Yuuki12397, Ayako83, Curiosity- Or nOt, GoldenRoseTanya, Siberian Tangerine, vampireknight16, QueeN An1mE, ChibiReaper14, The Infamous Smile of MonaLisa, NaLu4ever2000, CelineFullbuster, axelialea, Anonymous(Guest...Thanks so much for your review. I love it!^^) and Guest**(Thank you so much! Love your review:)

"NaLu"** = Speech**

'NaLu'** = Thoughts for 3rd person's POV**

_Now Awesome and patient Readers, Enjoy This Chapter!_

_A little recap from the previous chapter:_

Her face changed form a alert expression to a confused expression. "What's going on here Lucy? I thought you were in danger?" She said in a confused tone. I did not know how to explain things to her. In the end I blurted out " Natsu's scaring me" and that just increased her confusion.

**Lucy's POV:**

" Lucy! What's happening?!" Gray, Happy with Wendy and Charles and Gajeel followed by the rest of the guild members came rushing to the scene. Upon seeing Natsu's arms around me and Erza's confused look, they all stopped and did the only thing they could do. They stared at the both of us.

Happy being the cheeky one broke the tension and said " AWWWW! Natsu and Lucy are being lovey-dovey. They liiiiiike each other." I blushed at his words and tried to struggle out of Natsu's death-grip. But it was useless.

" Is there something wrong here bunny girl? Cause I swear you were screaming pretty loud just now."

" Yes of course there is. Can't you see that I'm caught here? Get me out of here. Natsu's being weird."

" Weird?...Natsu?...that guy's always weird. Besides, what's wrong with flame boy hugging you?" Gray scratched his head when he said this.

" Wait...What do you mean by "what's wrong". Can't you see that I'm trapped here! Now ask Natsu to let go of me!"

I was getting really frustrated as none of them was making a move to get me out of Natsu's grip. Natsu seems to be getting weirder by the second too. His grip is tightening and he's growling softly in my ear more often now. It's as if he feels threatened. By what I do not know.

Natsu's body seemed to be getting warmer too, signalling his frustration. I decided to use my puppy-dog look on them so that they will help me. But before I could even move a muscle, Natsu pulled out a packet of green-looking powder.

" Natsu, what's that?" Erza questioned.

" Oh this...it's a special powder that is to be used for special occasions."

And with that, he jumped, bringing me with him and sprinkled the powder over the guild. Natsu landed near the door. As soon as the powder landed onto the members, guild members started to fall onto the ground with a 'thud'.

I was in total shock seeing all my guild members falling onto the ground like dead bees.

"N-Natsu...What did you do?" I asked half afraid that he might have harm them, even though I know that he would not. But right now, he's just not in the right state of mind.

" Don't worry. I just simply put them to sleep for a while with the powder. They will be awake in an hour."

Oh, so that was sleeping powder. Thank goodness. Wait...Sleeping powder? Will be awake in an hour? WHAT?! If everyone's asleep, who's going to save me? Oh no! Wake up everyone! Erza!

" Now then Lucy, since everyone's asleep, there's only one obstruction left. Let's go."

"What are you talking about? Let go of me right now Natsu!"

Go? Go where? Where does he plan on taking me? Obstructions? Did he mean the guild members? I started to struggle again but he was too strong. Seeing that I was unwilling to cooperate, he lifted me onto his shoulder and carried me like a sack.

" Natsu! Let go of me! Put me down." I was kind of afraid now that there was no one to help me.

However, his grip is just too tight. Giving up and resigning to my fate, I let him carry me and wait for us to reach our destination. Our journey to the destination was a quiet and sort of peaceful one. Our journey took about 15 minutes. The entire time I watched the way my hair would sway from side to side and observed the forest-like grass that filled the forest we seem to have entered. All while I wondered what's wrong with Natsu.

Just then, we reached her destination. It was Natsu and Happy's house! Why would he bring me to his house? He open the door and entered.

**Natsu's POV:**

Lucy has been really quiet this entire time. But I was not worried. At least she's not struggling against me now. I know that once we reach that place and I tell her everything, she will stop being mad and forgive me. In fact, she will be so happy that she might even kiss me? But, there's still one thing that's obstructing my plans. Or should I say, a spirit.

The lion spirit, Loke, has always been flirting with Lucy. Now I must distance him from lucy in order for my plans to not be destroyed. After all, who knows when he might just pop out to stop me. Or what if Lucy calls out one of her spirits to stop me. That would be horrible. Thus, a little trip to deposit the keys is needed. And we have reached the place, my own house. My house was the perfect place to deposit the keys at as it was safe and nobody who come to steal it. Besides I need Lucy to open the door to her house if I were to go there. And if I had to let lucy open the door, I'd have to put her down, and then she might escape. So going to her house is a big no-no.

I open the door and walked straight to the table. I unhooked her keys and place them on the table. In doing so, however, resulted in a big shout and struggle from Lucy demanding me to put her keys back to where they belong, right by her side. Of course I refused to do so. I ignored her and just walked out of the house and started to walk deeper into the forest.

**3rd Person's POV:**

Natsu walked deeper and deeper till he reached a crystal-lit cave. Natsu had found the cave by chance when he was training one day. He put Lucy down and sat down while holding onto her hand tightly so that she would not run.

"Natsu...where is this place?" Lucy asked in awe while looking around at her surroundings curiously.

'She looks like a curious little girl and her expression was just too cute. If only I had a camera with me.'

" This is a crystal-lit cave. It's filled with crystal like rocks that brightens the cave. I found it while I was training. It's really pretty isn't it?"

" Yeah...It's really amazing and beautiful. So...you 'kidnapped' me just to bring me here to show me this cave?"

" Nop...I just thought that this place would be perfect for this occasion. Lucy I have something to tell you about." I started while motioning for her to sit.

'I was feeling really nervous, I mean I've never done this before. What if I screwed up? No! Natsu if you keep thinking this way, you'll never get what you want, in this case Lucy.'

" Occasion? What are you talking about?"

" Listen Lucy...It's Mating Season." He chose his words carefully in order not to make any mistakes.

" Mating Season? You?"

" Yes, me. Usually, during Mating Season, dragons go out to find their mate. And then they bond with them."

" Mate? As in their life partners? What do you mean by bond?"

" Yes. Mate as in life partners. We bond with our mates by joining our body with theirs. Also, while we are joined with our mates, we'll bite them on a part of their body to mark them as ours."

" JOINING YOUR BODIES WITH THEIRS?" At this point, Lucy's face turned red scarlet. She also became increasingly flustered. " What has this got to do with me anyway?"

" That's...because...You're...my mate." ' My face is heating up. It feels as if I'm telling her I love her.'

" Your mate?! Me? Are you sure?" 'Oh...Natsu's blushing. He looks so cute. Wait...he just called me his mate. Does that mean that he likes me?'

" I'm sure Lucy. You are my mate."

" Does that mean that you...like me?" Lucy questioned, her heart beat speeding up while she awaits his answer.

" The word 'like' is not enough to describe what I feel for you. My feelings for you is more of love Lucy. I...lo-love...y-you." ' My entire face is now almost the same colour as Lucy's now. After all, I just confessed to my mate.'

'Natsu...love...me? He loves me? Seriously?! He. Loves. Me.' " Natsu..." 'I felt like I could suddenly fly. He loves me! Me! I could not be any happier than this.'

" Natsu...I...love you too." Upon hearing this, his expression changed from one of being nervous to happiness. He smiled that cute toothy smile of his and pulled me towards him into his arms.

He waited patiently for Lucy's answer. 'I hope that she could reciprocate my feelings. Igneel told me that your mate and you are fated to be with each other. So that means that Lucy has the same feelings for me as I have for her right? She looks like she is in shock. '

" Natsu...I...love you too." 'Upon hearing this, I smiled a huge smile and felt true happiness that's greater than being with Igneel. Lucy loves me too! I can't believe this. This is too good to be true. Mate love me.'

He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck. He took a deep breath of her delicious and sweet scent. 'I have been wanting to do this for a long time. I can never and will never get tired of her scent. It's just so enticing.'

' His arms are really warm and comfortable. These arms of his has always made me feel really safe and has comfort me countless of times. I always feel at home when I'm in his arms. Even though I do not know why at that time, but now, I know that it's because I love him. However, there was still something troubling me'

" Ne Natsu, why were you growling just now?"

" That's because there were too many people blocking us at that moment and gray and metal-head was there. Heck, even erza was there. Why did you call for them lucy?."

" You mean you feel threatened by them? Well...you were acting really weird and just suddenly came and grabbed me. Of course I have to call for help. And how did you know that I was your mate?"

" Hmph. I just wanted to bring you away. I knew you were my mate because I keep concentrating on you. I could not focus on anything else but you. So I knew that that can only mean one thing. You were my mate."

" But why so suddenly? I mean you never acted different before."

" Remember when we went out for the group bonding thing? I saw a sparkling ruby. It must be an enchanted gem. The gem increased my mating instincts. That's why I acted like that."

" Oh. I see...that explains a lot."

**Lucy's POV:**

Oh so because of the gem, Natsu became like this. So...roused by his mating instincts, he kidnapped me here to tell me his feelings for me? Aww...that's so cute and considerate of him. That's why I love him.

All of a sudden, Natsu pulled my chin up and pressed his soft lips on my own soft ones. I was shock for a while but I decided to enjoy the kiss. It was really sweet and somehow hot. It was filled with his love for me and I can feel it. I returned the kiss to him with the same amount of love. He used his tongue to lick my bottom lip to asked for entrance. I allowed him. I open my mouth and let him slip his equally hot tongue into my mouth. It feels really amazing. It wasn't like anything I've felt before. His tongue continuously move about inside my mouth tracing my teeth and gum. His tongue was like a curious explorer, exploring every part of my mouth. A moan slipped out of my mouth when he touched his tongue with mine and played with it.

**Natsu's POV:**

I looked at Lucy and suddenly had to urge to kiss that soft and pink lip of hers. And I did just that. I pulled Lucy's chin up and pressed my own lips onto her soft ones. It was really sweet in her mouth and it tastes really great. It was filled with her love for me and I was happy that she showed it with the kiss. I used my tongue to lick her bottom lip to asked for entrance. She allowed me. Lucy open her mouth and let me slip my own tongue into her sweet mouth. It feels really amazing. It wasn't like anything I've felt before. It was mind-blowing. I continuously move my tongue about inside her mouth tracing her teeth and gum. I was exploring every part of her mouth, trying to memorise every part of it.

Just thinking that our saliva are mixed together brought a growl of pleasure out of me. Lucy was also not doing any better. When I used my tongue to play with hers, she moaned. It was the sweetest sound I've ever heard. She really was cute. I was really lucky to have her as my mate. Soon, the need for air overtook us and we separated.

" I love you Natsu. I always will." And she smiled that lovely lovely smile of hers that will always brighten up my day.

" I love you too Lucy. For Eternity." When the words left my lips, her smile widened even more. Yup! Her smile is the thing that I love about her most.

" Now let's go back and tell everyone."

**The End.**

**There you go readers. Thanks again for supporting my story. If you guys are expecting lemon, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'm not very confident in my lemon writing skills yet so I've decided not to write it. How was the ending? Was it great? I'm considering of writing an epilogue but I'm not sure yet. What do you guys think? Review to tell me. If there is more than 20 votes for an epilogue. I'll write one^^ I hope you have enjoyed this story and please continue to support my other stories. Once again, thank you for supporting The Beginning Of NaLu **


	7. Notice!

_**Hey everyone! The voting has ended and the results are sadly only 9. Thus, there will no epilogue...BUT! Look out for another NaLu story of mine! This one will be better I promise^^ It's called The Key That Found It's Fire. Look forward to it! Thanks for your support! **_

_**P.S The next ones m-rated.**_


End file.
